In the past it has been difficult to design an inexpensive knob to rotary encoder structure for appliances without some compromise in either the robust feeling of the knob or the perceived quality of the detent function.
Typically, for a cycle selection using a knob to rotary encoder user interface, a plastic bearing supporting the knob around the rotary encoder is designed to a minimal gap relationship to provide robust function of the knob. However, this design approach is subject to part process noises that lead to part interactions that create issues such as drag, or friction between the knob and the support bearing that changes the perceived quality of the function. Another solution is designing the knob without bearing structure to achieve the perceived quality.